brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Photosynthesis/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A note appears. Text reads: Dear Tim and Moby, How do plants grow? From, Nanc1277 (Havana) Tim and Moby appear onscreen. Tim wears a T-shirt with a green leaf on it. TIM: All living things need nourishment to grow, but plant food is different from people food. Moby photographs a leafy, green plant. TIM: Plants make their own food in a process called photosynthesis. Text reads: Photosynthesis Photographs appear of a plant and the sun. TIM: Photosynthesis couldn’t happen without the sun. Plants collect energy from sunlight and use this energy to make sugar called glucose. Text reads: Glucose Green cells and a tree appear. TIM: Glucose is the main source of nutrition for plants, fueling their cells for function and growth. MOBY: Beep? TIM: I’ll show you. A tree and its roots appear. The roots are submerged in water, then the roots drink up all the water. TIM: It’s no secret that plants use their roots to drink up water from the soil. The interior of a tree limb reveals cell-like tissue. TIM: Water travels from the roots to the plants’ leaves through a transport tissue called xylem—that’s wood in trees. Text reads: Xylem A green leaf appears onscreen. TIM: Meanwhile, leaves absorb carbon dioxide from the air through openings called stomata. Text reads: Stomata An arrow points to “stomata,” which appears as green tubes. Many cells line the inside of a leaf, shaped in rectangles and irregular circles. TIM: The water and carbon dioxide spread through the leaves into cells called palisade and spongy cells. Water seeps into the cells inside the leaf. Text reads: Palisades and spongy cells TIM: These cells contain structures called chloroplasts, which are filled with a green pigment called chlorophyll. The inside of a round, green cell contains many stacked cells. Text reads: Chloroplasts and chlorophyll A tree and leaves appear onscreen. TIM: Chlorophyll is what makes green plants green. A leaf receives the sun’s rays. Text reads: Photosynthesis TIM: In photosynthesis, chlorophyll traps energy from sunlight, storing it as chemical energy. Two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom appear onscreen, forming a water molecule. TIM: This process splits water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen atoms. Two ATP molecules blast onscreen and tear apart the atoms of the water molecule. Many ATP, hydrogen, and oxygen molecules float free. TIM: The chemical energy is used to create glucose from the hydrogen and carbon dioxide. There is a bright, white flash onscreen. After, the molecules are joined together. TIM: The glucose dissolves into extra water molecules and gives the plant plenty of food for growth. A green plant releases white molecules. TIM: The leaves release oxygen as a waste product. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, that’s one reason that plants are so important to us. A dog inhales a plant’s oxygen and exhales carbon dioxide. The plant absorbs the carbon dioxide then releases the oxygen. An arrow circling from the dog to the plant indicates that this is a continuous process. Text reads: Plants, animals, carbon dioxide, oxygen TIM: They absorb our carbon dioxide and leave us with oxygen. We inhale the oxygen and exhale the carbon dioxide back into the air. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yeah, I guess you could call it a partnership… Moby pours sugar from packets into a glass of water. TIM: …except we eat them. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Moby, drinking sugar is not going to make you grow. It's just going to make you …hyper. Moby runs out of the room with his arms in the air. MOBY: Beep! Moby returns, smiling and waving his arms. TIM: Oh, boy! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts